L'amour dans les petites choses
by Nibirue
Summary: REPUBLICATION. Un mini one-shot écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent du Groupe Scott's pack avec le mot thème 'Amour'.


**REPUBLICATION**

Note : L'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartient pas. Je fais que jouer avec. Ce petit one-Shot était pour le calendrier de l'avent du Groupe Scott's pack de Facebook avec le mot thème 'Amour'.

Je tiens à remercier Amalko et Scriboulette pour leur aide, leur soutien, leur bêta-lecture et leur patience.

Joyeuses fêtes les louveteaux.

 **L'amour dans les petites choses.**

Les rayons de soleil commencèrent à venir éclairer la chambre de leur appartement. Rien à voir avec l'ancien loft de Derek. Un petit deux pièces intime. Derek endormi dans le lit, un bras sur son ventre dénudé et l'autre tendu sous le deuxième oreiller de la couche, fronça légèrement les sourcils, parce que la luminosité le perturbait dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement un œil pour découvrir qu'il était seul, ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il tourna dans le lit enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller d'à côté qui n'était définitivement pas le sien, car l'odeur agréable de son petit ami l'imprégnait. Il se rendormit un instant, se moquant que le bas de ses reins et une partie de son fessier soient visibles.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour qu'il y ait d'autres mouvements dans la pièce. Une tasse fumante posée sur la table de nuit et un baiser furtif sur son épaule. Mais, de suite après, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Le loup ne commença à bouger et ouvrir vraiment les yeux que quand il entendit le son de la douche. C'était généralement le signe qu'une nouvelle journée commençait. Derek se redressa, sortant du lit tout en prenant la tasse pour en boire une première gorgée. Depuis toutes ces années, son petit-ami savait faire le café comme il l'aimait, mais il continuait à y mettre toujours trop de sucre. Ce n'était pas très grave, Derek s'y était habitué. Sans attendre, il rentra dans la salle de bain et se plaça devant le miroir. Posant sa tasse près de l'évier, il finit de se réveiller en se passant les mains sur le visage pour disparaître dans ses cheveux en bataille. Les réveils étaient parfois durs et il semblerait que ce soit le cas encore aujourd'hui. Derek se frotta la barbe d'une main en s'observant dans la glace.

L'inconvénient de sortir avec son petit ami venait de ses réactions parfois excessives. S'il se laissait trop pousser la barbe, le jeune homme se mettait à bouder comme un gosse et à l'inverse, si de temps en temps, il lui prenait l'envie de se raser de près, c'était pire. Il avait droit à des monologues incompréhensibles, des refus de se laisser embrasser sous prétexte qu'il piquait et que cela ne lui allait pas, et cela durait les quelques jours que sa barbe soit à la taille idéale pour lui. Alors, il avait trouvé la solution, LA tondeuse avec le sabot parfait gardant ses poils à la hauteur qu'il fallait.

Derek ouvrit le tiroir où, normalement, elle trônait sans cesse, mais c'est perplexe qu'il le découvrit vide.

\- Bébé ? T'as vu ma tondeuse ?

Pas de réflexion sur le surnom, hein. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils s'étaient amusés à se donner les surnoms les plus trognons et en même temps, débiles que se donnaient les couples, et celui-là était resté, cherchez pas à comprendre. Attendez d'entendre le sien.

\- Je l'ai cassé !

Derek se tourna vers la douche, soudain interrogatif, inquiet de la raison qui aurait pu pousser son compagnon à l'utiliser. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée fumée ne permettant de voir que les ombres une fois fermée. Stiles, en train de se laver, lui fit un sourire en se décalant un peu pour le laisser entrer entièrement. Le loup vint se glisser sous l'eau chaude, content de pouvoir s'y délasser un peu les muscles. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, vérifiant leur longueur. Ils étaient devenus presque mi-longs. Derek n'était pas du genre à vouloir contrôler la coiffure de son amant ou sa façon de s'habiller, mais il avait craint une seconde que le jeune homme eût la même lubie que l'année dernière. Il était rentré un soir pour le retrouver les cheveux coupés à ras. Au-delà du fait qu'il trouvait que cette coiffure ne lui allait vraiment pas, cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé pendant les deux mois suivants, ayant cette impression de faire l'amour à cet adolescent de 15 ans qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois à Beacon Hills.

\- Comment tu as réussi à la casser ?

\- Je l'ai fait tomber hier soir, en menaçant Scott de lui raser les parties.

Derek ne réagit même pas. Fallait jamais trop chercher à comprendre avec Stiles. Même si cette fois, c'était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude étant donné que Scott ne vivait pas dans la même ville qu'eux.

\- Je t'ai commandé la même. Elle devrait arriver demain ou après-demain.

\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas toute une vie parce que ma barbe est trop longue.

Pour une fois, c'est Stiles qui fronça les sourcils.

\- La barbe de trois jours, ça fait super classe sur toi, mais quand c'est plus long, ça te vieillit.

Derek ne préféra pas rester sur le sujet. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles et se mit à caresser doucement sa peau.

\- T'as cours à la fac à quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heure.

Derek tourna légèrement son amant et le plaqua contre la paroi fraîche de la douche alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément.

\- T'as du temps pour t'occuper de moi alors, soupira le loup alors qu'il montait les bras de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu as déjà utilisé cet argument hier matin.

\- T'es constamment crevé le soir en ce moment. J'utilise le seul créneau qu'il me reste.

\- Oh mon puppy se sent délaissé. Faut vraiment que je me fasse pardonner.

\- Tu devrais. Ton puppy va finir par aller se faire câliner ailleurs.

\- Sois encore patient. Mon mémoire est presque fini.

\- Il sera peut-être trop tard.

\- On va faire comme si je te croyais capable de me tromper, s'amusa à dire Stiles.

\- Les tentations dehors sont grandes.

Le jeune homme vint lui mordiller l'oreille, taquin, en prononçant quelques mots qui firent sourire le loup.

\- Mais tu préfères les miennes.

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez répondre à ça ? Les tentations de Stiles étaient exquises, et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait, et bien que le loup le maintînt toujours fermement par les bras, l'humain colla son corps contre le sien et vint torturer son cou avec des mordillements et des léchouilles en guise de hors-d'œuvre. Derek le plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi en pressant leurs corps et se mit à glisser son genou entre les jambes de son amant qui poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il se figèrent brusquement tous les deux au bruit du téléphone fixe résonnant dans leur appartement.

\- C'est peut-être Scott.

\- Il rappellera, grogna le loup.

\- Et si c'est urgent ? Question de vie ou de mort ?

Derek le relâcha et sortit de la douche, à regret, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Stiles ne serait plus du tout dans l'optique câlin tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que voulait son best.

\- Faudra qu'un jour il arrive à se débrouiller tout seul avec Liam. Ça fait quand même déjà trois ans qu'on a quitté Beacon Hills, et Lydia aussi.

\- Toi puppy, ça fait 5 ans, lui cria Stiles resté au chaud sous la douche alors qu'il s'approchait du combiné qui se trouvait dans la pièce de vie principale.

\- Allo ?!

\- Derek ?...

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Pas Scott. Shérif.

\- Désolé je m'attendais à tomber sur Stiles à cette heure-ci. Il est déjà en cours ?

\- Non, il est sous la douche.

\- Ah !

\- J'y étais avec lui.

\- Tu sais, c'est le genre de choses que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir.

\- Je ne fais rien sans son consentement.

\- Ce genre de phrases est tout autant rassurante qu'effrayante.

\- Et là, il était plus que consentant.

\- Derek ! fit avec exaspération le shérif. Il l'entendit se racler la gorge.

\- On ne dit pas ces choses-là à son beau-père.

\- Vous vouliez parler à Stiles ? demanda le loup faisant dévier la conversation **.**

Il entendit distinctement le soupir du quinquagénaire, soulagé d'avoir pu échapper à cette discussion gênante.

\- Je voulais savoir si vous veniez en voiture pour les fêtes ou si Stiles vous avait réservé des billets d'avion et dans ce cas, quand je devais aller vous chercher à l'aéroport.

Derek eut un moment de silence, tellement long que le Shérif crut que la communication était coupée.

\- Allo ?!

Le loup, sans même prendre la peine de poser sa main sur le micro, retourna à la salle de bain.

\- Bébé ? On avait pas décidé d'aller voir Cora pour les fêtes ?

\- Oh merde !

Stiles sortit de la porte vitrée, sa tête toute pleine de mousse et ornée d'une crête d'iroquois, mais cela n'émut pas Derek plus que ça.

\- J'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Cora a annulé la semaine dernière. Elle part en pèlerinage avec sa meute sur une montagne mexicaine, alors j'ai dit à papa qu'on rentrait pour les vacances. J'ai déjà fait changer nos billets d'avion.

\- Ah bon ?!

Pas vraiment perturbé par le changement de plan, Derek remit le téléphone à son oreille pour confirmer.

\- On prend l'avion.

\- J'ai entendu. Est-ce que... ? Mais le paternel s'arrêta en pleine phrase en entendant un drôle de bruit.

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le dernier au courant ? demanda la voix lointaine du loup.

\- T'es pas le dernier au courant. J'ai prévenu personne encore.

\- Scott est au courant ?

\- Ah oui, Scott le sait.

\- Et Lydia ?

\- Bah bien sûr que... D'accord, d'accord, j'ai deux choses à me faire pardonner.

Le reste ne fut que des bruits qui firent saigner les pauvres oreilles du malheureux pèrelégèrement dépassé par les événements.

\- Dites donc les garçons ? Vous vous rendez compte que je vous entends ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment de réponse, mais vu que les sons doublèrent en intensité, il se douta que le loup, lui, avait entendu, mais faisait tout pour accaparer l'attention de Stiles.

\- Je vous jure. Depuis que vous êtes amoureux tous les deux... Vous pensez à mon cœur fragile ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous bécoter pendant toutes les vacances. Sinon, je vous oblige à faire chambre à part sous mon toit. Derek, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un sms pour me dire à quelle heure vous atterrissez.

Stillinski père raccrocha avec tout de même un petit sourire sur le visage, content du bonheur de son fils. Derek réussissait à calmer les angoisses de l'hyperactif et Stiles arrivait à sociabiliser le Sourwolf.

 **FIN**


End file.
